Strengthening body resistance and dissipating blood stasis botanical, known as Fuzheng Huayu (“FZHY”), are composed of compound prescriptions including salvia miltiorrhiza, peach kernel, Schisandra chinens etc., which have the effect of curing liver, lung and kidney fibrosis; however, due to lack of pharmacokinetics research has been carried out on the strengthening body resistance and dissipating blood stasis botanical, so it is not clear about the effective ingredients in vivo, and it is difficult to provide a basis for quality control and guiding clinical rational administration, thus hinder those drugs from entering the international market.
So far, no relevant pharmacokinetic research report on strengthening body resistance and dissipating blood stasis botanical has been found, and there is not any detection method of Danshensu and Salvianolic acid B of the compound prescription in biological samples (including blood plasma sample).
Contents of the Invention
The technical matters aim to be resolved by this invention is to provide a detection method of blood plasma Danshensu and salvianolic acid B of strengthening body resistance and dissipating blood stasis botanical (vegetable), and the method is used for pharmacokinetics research, and clarifying the pharmacokinetics rules of the blood plasma Danshensu and Salvianolic acid B of the strengthening body resistance and dissipating blood stasis botanical.                The technical matters solved by this invention are achieved through the following technical solutions:        The detection method of blood plasma Danshensu and Salvianolic acid B of strengthening body resistance and dissipating blood stasis botanical (vegetable) includes the following steps:        
(1) Pretreatment of Mammalian Blood Plasma Samples
a. Collect mammal plasma containing drugs after being administered the strengthening body resistance and dissipating blood stasis botanical, misce bene after adding 2 to 5 mol/L phosphoric acid, and the volume ratio between the blood plasma and phosphoric acid is 1:2-3, applying the blood plasma with drugs to small column of WATERS OASIS HLB (a type of chromatographic column) activated by methanol and water; after leaching with water and 80-100% methanol and eluting with 0.2-1% ammonia-methanol, drying and enriching the eluent under the condition of 25-30° C., and redissolving the eluent with mobile phase.
b. Detection with UPLC-MS method after redissolving the eluent with the mobile phase UPLC condition: chromatographic column: ACQUITY HPLC BEH C18 (a type of chromatographic column), 2.1×100 mm, mobile phase B: water-Acetonitrile-Formic acid 95:5:0.1 v/v/v, mobile phase B: Acetonitrile-Formic acid 100:0.1 v/v; MS condition: electrospray ionization(ESI) ion source, detecting with negative ion mode, and mass scanning at the range of m/z 150 to 800.
The leaching conditions in the described step (1) are use water for the first step, and use 80-100% methanol for the second step, and eluting conditions are: 0.2-1% ammonia-methanol.
The described step (2) detects with negative ion mode, the desolvation gas flow is 440 L/h, the desolvation gas temperature is 300° C., the cone gas flow is 50 L/h, the ion source temperature is 100° C., the spray capillary voltage is 3800 V, the sampling cone voltage is 30V, the extracting cone voltage is 2.00 V, the lens voltage is 0.1 V.
In solid-phase extraction process of this invention, the adsorption capacity of the solid phase to the analytes is greater than the sample mother liquor, when the samples pass through the solid-phase extraction column, the analytes and a number of similar ingredients were adsorbed on the surface of solid, and other ingredients then pass through the column with the sample mother liquor, first leach columns with larger polar solvents, to rinse and remove a number of unrelated ingredients, and finally elute the analytes with appropriate solvent, drain and enrich the eluent; use UPLC system, separate the analytes with other ingredients in the elution, and finally detected with mass spectrometry detector.
The Danshensu and Salvianolic acid B in this invention are both water-soluble ingredients, using solid-phase extraction method, can fully extract the Danshensu and salvianolic acid B in the stereoplasm, combined with using a UPLC/MS system to detect, markedly improve the resolutions of Danshensu and salvianolic acid B among other ingredients in the samples, and the analysis method is more sensitive and faster, to facilitate the detection of the blood plasma concentration of the Danshensu and salvianolic acid B in pharmacokinetic research.